Midnight Rendezvous
by Raine Yuy
Summary: Relena is having a little insomnia problem in the middle of the night and so she wanders down the hallway. This leads into Duo's room and a very heated situation. And oh dear, here comes Heero! Enjoy the pure sillyness and fluff of it from an angst queen.


disclaimer: i don't hold any legal ownership to Gundam Wing and its characters so just leave me alone in my little corner with my computer and my crazy muse.  
  
note: it's a surprise! i wrote a special something as a treat to those who had been mentally abused by my other fics. hehe. enjoy it! it really doesn't happen often. once in a blue moon maybe. i do hope you all like it. rated for a little lime.  
  
She was exhausted. Her bones ached from head to toe and yet she tossed and turned as her mind refused to shut itself down. Damn insomnia. With barely suppressed temper, she sat up and tossed the silken sheets aside. She ran impatient fingers through her already mussed hair and swung her legs on the floor, searching for her slippers. It was a hot summer night and so she wore her more daring skimpy shorts and simple white tank top to sleep everynight. She knew what she needed. A nice tall glass of warm milk.  
  
She walked to the door, ignoring the robe that hung at the back of a chair and quietly slipped out of her room. She felt like a moron trying to walk on her toes so as not to disturb her sleeping guards which consisted of four very paranoid men. Each had a room down her side of the hall which made her midnight trek so much more complicated. One sound and they would all converge on her with suspicious death glares or, even worse, with guns drawn and ready to fire.  
  
All doors were closed with the exception of one particular room. Relena hesitated before poking her head delicately through the small crack of the open door. She caught a glimpse of Duo's sleeping form before she quickly retreated. She was about to continue on when she heard a soft moan escaped from Duo's still opened room. Cautiously, she push the door a little further to widen the opening. The masculine form that was laid out carelessly across the bed thrashed around restlessly. Curious, she proceeded into the room still on her tiptoes.  
  
She moved closer to the bed to get a closer look at Duo's face and to examine if her was alright or if she needed to wake him to escape some terrifying nightmare. Closer. Closer. Then she was bending down and staring openly at his features which were illuminated by the moonlight. There was a slight frown marring his brow. Relena raised a hand to gently touch his forehead. That simple gesture started chaos.  
  
Duo Maxwell was having one of the most pleasant dreams about soft skin and long legs. He could taste sweetness from red lips and honey from soft kisses. He reached out for the faceless beauty that had decided to visit his fantasy. Even such a simple thing as a caress on his forehead made his pulse leap and his blood heat with instant passion. Oh yeah, he definitely enjoyed these dreams. And boy, did this one ever feel so real.  
  
He heard a sharp gasp of surprise when he pulled at the hand and a yielding, pliant body landed against his own throbbing one. Without opening his eyes for fear of ending the fantasy, he found her mouth unerringly and took what he craved. Honey and rain and soft crevices. God of death, she tasted like heaven. What he liked even more was that she was struggling, moaning protests against his ravaging mouth. The other faceless women were too pliant and willing in his dreams. This one was different. He smiled.  
  
Relena Dorlian was shocked beyond comprehension. One minute she was brushing a hand against his forehead and the next, she was sprawled against him like leech. Not that she wanted to cling to him like a leech. But his grip on both her waist was strong and firm. Then he had assaulted her with his greedy mouth, sucking the life out of her breath. She tried to pound her fists against his chest but the strong hold he had on her only trapped her hands between their bodies. Oh boy, this was NOT good.  
  
When he finally released her mouth to take a deep breath, she whispered between gritted teeth, "Duo Maxwell, what in the name of Heero Yuy do you think you're doing!?"  
  
But it had no effect whatsoever. Before she could start her tirade again, shock and pure surprise caught her throat and stilled the words. He had found his way underneath her top to grab hold to one soft mound of breast. Her eyes widened like saucers and her mouth gaped opened like a fish. NOT good at all.  
  
She had such soft breast. Firm and shaped perfectly. Duo trailed hot kisses down her throat until he reached her collarbone. He stopped and wondered why she wasn't writhing and making soft moaning sounds. Hmmm...maybe she needed more stimulation. Grinning, he found his way back up and sucked gently on her earlobe. Then he heard the voice of the Grim Ripper behind him. In a soft tone that deceived, the voice spoke.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, get your dirty fingers off of her or you'll meet your namesake in two seconds max."  
  
It was then that he opened his eyes and surveyed just what kind of damage he had done to cause him his life. His eyes mimicked those of the woman lying beneath him in frozen shock. Eyes widened like saucers and mouth closed and opened like a fish.  
  
"Relena...what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Maxwell...hands!" Prussian eyes blazed with fury.  
  
Trowa and Quatre hid in the shadows to secure their hidden grins and suppressed laughters. It was turning out to be an interesting night.  
  
Duo followed his gaze to where his hand still held a soft mound. He withdrew quickly as if his hand with burn if it stayed in the same position for another second. Well, Heero would have shot him even before he reached one second. He removed his body from where it was pinning a still speechless Relena into the soft matress. He scratched the back of his head like a child complete with big innocent eyes.  
  
"Seriously Heero, i didn't know how the hell that happened." Duo turned to Relena for her explanation. But a voice that dripped with ice spoke first.  
  
"Relena," his eyes drilled into her like the sharp edges of steel knives. Relena became suddenly scared and sought protection by bringing herself closer to Duo. It was a mistake. "Get off the damn bed and come here!"  
  
She would have been furious with him for assuming that she would do as he demanded but at the moment, he was holding a gun with the safety off. She frantically scrambled off the bed and stood before him. He stripped off his own shirt and handed it to her. Without a word, she slipped it on and awaited her downfall. She had never seen him in rage before.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing in Maxwell's room?"  
  
The words stumbled out of her in such a rush that she doubted he understood a word. Couldn't sleep. Insomnia. Milk. Open door. Mumbling Duo. Entered room. Restless Duo. Maybe nightmare. Touched his forehead. Pulled forward. Kissing. Groping. Shock. Tried to wake him. Then to her humiliation, tears welled up and spilled helplessly down her cheeks. And to her complete surprise, gentle fingers wiped them away.  
  
Without taking his eyes away from her bowed head, he spoke to Duo, "I'll decide your fate tomorrow Maxwell. But for now, Relena needs her rest."  
  
Duo thanked his god of death for the delay. He had a few more hours to live. Then he turned to the softly crying Relena and whispered softly, "Princess...i'm sorry about what happened. I swear i thought it was just a dream. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Humbled, Relena turned to face Duo. "It's alright Duo. I understand." She even managed a brave smile.  
  
"Alright, that's enough. Relena let's go." Heero placed a firm hand at the small of her back and ushered her out of the room. Trowa and Quatre had already quietly slipped out.  
  
Relena stopped when they reached the darkened hallway and faced Heero. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't go in there to be mauled by him. It was just an accident."  
  
He stood in the shadow unmoving and it made her even more nervous. "Dammit Heero...say something!"  
  
He placed a finger to her lips to quiet her and glared at her with quiet threats in his eyes. "Next time i catch you in another one of those damned situations, i'll locked your room everynight for the rest of your life. You got that?"  
  
Fury and hurt pride replaced the fear. "How dare you tell..."  
  
She never got to continue with her tirade. His mouth on hers effectively silenced her and banked the fire of her anger while at the same time, bringing to life another kind of fire. One more engulfing and overwhelming. She grabbed at his bare shoulders as she tried to support herself against the weakness of her suddenly useless legs. His musles bunched beneath her hands and thrilled her. Then she found herself inside a darkened room which was not her own.  
  
She frowned up at his shadowed face. "Heero, this isn't my room."  
  
"I know. Since i can't buy that lock to keep you in your room yet, i'm keeping you in mine where i can watch you carefully. Real carefully."  
  
She could have sworn she heard amusement and laughter in his voice. But with Heero, it was always hard to tell. And she didn't have enough time to figure it out anyway. He had pulled her back into his arms again to hold her tightly. And for a few surprising moments, that was all he did. He just held her. Relena closed her eyes and surrendered herself to her rapidly beating heart.  
  
Then she smiled the cheshire smile of a well fed cat. All things considered, the night had turned out quite alright.  
  
after note: and who said I couldn't write pure fluff? Haha! 


End file.
